Our Little Secret
by Kuma570
Summary: Michelangelo has a diary where he is jotting down his secret. What is his secret, you wonder? Read and find out c: R&R please. I would like many opinions. This is Fiction MA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these guys in any way imaginable, but I do hope I own this situation enough for it to be enjoyed. Please read and review c:

WARNING: This story contains Turtlecest. If you don't like it, please press the back arrow.

Pairing: Leo/Mikey =^-^=

* * *

Dear diary:

My name is Michelangelo Hamato and I have a huge problem.

I think I am in love with my brother! I know what you're thinking..it's gross, right? Well, forget you then because I can't help it!

He is just so amazing.

I sometimes watch him as he trains. I love the way he moves, the way the sweat trickles off of his skin, making it look like he's glowing in the dim light of the dojo. Dude, it turns me on so much! I am getting hot just thinking about him now.

I really want to tell him, I do, but I'm afraid.

Crazy, isn't it? I bet you never thought that I could get scared.

I am the glorious BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION after all! But, even awesome heroes such as myself feel scared sometimes.

I can't hold back anymore though! Words may fail me, so I'm not going to tell him. I'll instead show him.

Leonardo, you will be mine, just you wait. Okay, diary, no telling anyone, especially not Leo. This is our little secret.

* * *

Michelangelo closed his diary, setting it aside next to his other notebooks and drawing pads. He could hear movement from the other side of his door, knowing his brother in blue was probably awake.

'Of course he's up, he's always first to rise.' He thought, creaking the hinged barrier open ever so slightly, peeking out. By looking down into the lower level of the lair, Mikey could see his oldest brother, sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea with their father. His other two siblings were not present yet.

The youngest continued on to open his door the rest of the way, stepping out of his sanctuary and dropping down into the living room. He acted like his usual self, whistling a happy tune as he approached the two figures.

The orange wearing turtle turned on the balls of his feet, walking backwards and nonchalantly knocking the bowl of cereal that sat in front of his forest green brother off of the table.

Before the glass bowl crashed to the floor, Mikey bent over, his bottom close to Leonardo's face as he caught it using his ninja stealth. His body language did not seem to phase the older turtle even the slightest bit, the one in blue keeping his neck straight, paying Mikey no mind.

That was the WORST possible moment for Raphael to walk into the room.

The strongest brother froze in his tracks after entering the kitchen, his leg lingering in the air. He was unable to keep himself from laughing at the scene in front of him, needing to speak his mind.

"Ew, Mike, dats obscene. What if ya pass gas in Leo's face?"

A chuckle could be heard from Donatello's lab, the brainiac exiting and joining the rest of the family.

"Raphael does have a point. You had one of those spicy bean burritos last night. They keep you going for days."

Laughter filled the room, it even coming from the sea green turtle himself. The youngest always figured that if you couldn't laugh at yourself, life would be pretty tough. Getting upset over the little things only left room for more teasing.

He instead settled for thumping Raphael on the head as he passed him, earning a low growl from the hot-headed mutant.

"Ya little shit! Get ova here so I can kill ya!"

"Eep!" The look on Raphael's features got the smaller brother to take off like a bullet, but his speed was no match for Raph's brute strength. Michelangelo was soon face first on the ground, emerald green arms around his legs, moving up his body until he made it to Mikey's neck where he put him in a head lock.

Mikey squeaked, trying to free himself by kicking and flailing his arms. The hold was only around his neck, not his arm as well, so the orange loving turtle was losing oxygen quickly.

"Raphael, stop this at once. Let your brother go!" The wise rat ordered, hitting the floor with the edge of his cane.

"But masta Splinta, he started it!"

"Raphael, now! I will not tell you again. All I want us to do is sit down and eat as a family. Can you do that?"

The ninja in red lowered his shoulders, annoyed with the fact that Mikey got away with everything around here.

"Yes, sensei.." He said, mumbling as he released his baby brother, the orange clad turtle taking a deep breath of life-giving air.

Donatello was at Mikey's side, helping him stand, an olive green hand behind his shell to give him support. "Thanks, Donnie." Mikey said, an appreciative smile playing on his lips.

The three unsettled siblings soon took their place at the table, getting their food together. Michelangelo didn't bother pouring himself cereal or making anything complicated, he instead went into the fridge and took out a piece of cold pepperoni pizza.

For the first time though, Mikey's mind was not on the food, the family goofball sitting across from Leonardo.

Mikey noted how the leader in blue ate, watching him take the steel spoon in and out of his mouth, something so natural seeming sexual to his love-struck mind.

The milk on the spoon missed Leo's mouth, sliding down the side, the oldest licking his lips before the liquid fell down to his chin. The only thing that brought Mikey out of this daze was the sound of that voice he loved so much.

"Hey, little brother, you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

Leonardo's hand reached across the table, being placed on a sea green forehead. Mikey's face was turning red, but he didn't seem to be sick. His temperature appeared normal.

The youngest sibling pulled back in his chair, rising up from it. "Haha of course I'm okay. Come on, this is me we're talking about, Leo. I feel fine. No, no, better than fine, dude. I feel great! I just need to be excused. I have something that needs to be done, so if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!"

Michelangelo could not get away fast enough. He was at his room in a matter of seconds, the door closed behind him.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Donatello inquired.

"It's Mikey, what isn't wrong wit 'em?" Raphael replied gruffly, scarfing down his breakfast.

Those two may be able to let it slide as Mikey being his usually weird self, but Leonardo knew something was up.

His orange banded brother was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual.

* * *

Hello, diary, Mikey again.

The strangest thing just happened to me. I bent over in front of Leo and he didn't even look!

I have the best body shape out of my bros and definitely the cutest butt. It's adorable, right? RIGHT?!

Anyway, then Raphie had to waltz on in and ruin everything by making some rude comment about my gas. I can't help it if I pass a lot of it!

Well, except for when I do it on purpose to get on Raph's nerves. Hehe.

I would have stayed, but it was getting dangerous in there. They were onto me and Leo touched my forehead.

When that happened, I started to think about what it would feel like if he touched me somewhere "else" so if I didn't leave, I was going to get a boner. How would I explain that one, huh?

I have to go, but I will be back to keep you up to date. It's about time for morning practice and I don't want Leo coming to look for me and somehow find you.

* * *

Mikey left his room again, heading toward the dojo. Everyone was already inside besides Splinter. He was not going to be joining them this morning.

"Master Splinter watching his soaps?"

"Yep. It's a marathon taday. Ya know how he gets wit those things. He of course put fearless in charge." Raphael said, annoyance evident in his tone. He could lead practice just the same. He wanted a chance to prove it.

The leader in blue was standing up front, balancing on the top of a sixteen foot tall log. His eyes were closed, one of them opening to look at the other members before him.

"Now that you all decided to show up." He paused, glancing down at his youngest brother, who waved in response. "We can begin. See the logs around the room? Choose one and climb to the top. We're starting off with balance."

The three younger turtles obliged, each climbing to the top at their own pace. Mikey got there first, but always had the hardest time keeping his balance. He spread his arms out at his sides, the wood swaying beneath him, not making this any easier.

Leonardo drew his double katana blades from his belt, moving his arms, slicing through the air with them as he did a back flip, landing in the same position he started off in. His log was still, the eldest making this look like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Alright boys, mimic what I just showed you."

Michelangelo took a deep breath in, letting it out before drawing his weapon of choice. He tried to focus, twirling his nunchucks around his head, but he could swear that Leo's golden orbs were locked on him, only him.

It made a shiver run down his spine, causing one of his feet to slip from under him. As he began to fall, the sea green ninja wrapped his arms and legs around the log, his weight on the one side knocking it over, making it do a domino effect and cause Raph and Don to fall as well.

The blue clad turtle sighed, jumping down from his log, landing in the crouching tiger position in front of his brothers.

"Okay, lets start off with something easier as a warm up then. Mikey, you're with me against Raph and Don."

'Now this I can do.' Mikey thought.

"We have to work as a te-" Before the eldest could finish, the orange loving turtle was on the move, headed right toward the family member with the most attitude.

If anything could get Mikey's mind off of Leo, it was picking on Raphael.

As the sibling in red lunged forward, Mikey dodged him. He landed effortlessly behind him, sticking his tongue out as he gave his own bottom a few slaps to tease the other.

"Nanananana, you're too slow, Raph." He sang, Raphael growling, trying again to only miss for the second time, this time landing face first into a pile of boxes.

Leo and Don have not yet begun, the forest green turtle tapping his foot on the ground impatiently as he watched the two youngest brothers.

"Mikey, team effort. You have to fight with me, not go off alone against Raphael. Stop playing around and pay attention!"

"Huh..?" Michelangelo froze, turning to Leo only to be met with Raphael's foot. The ninja in red kicked him in the beak, sending the smallest into Donatello.

The two were knocked across the dojo floor, hitting the only log that was still standing, causing it to crash to the ground. "Now dats what I call fun. Can I do it again?"

Leonardo massaged his temples, the stress his youngest brother was putting him under starting to phase him. "Raphael, Donatello, could you leave the dojo for a moment? Michelangelo and I need to have a word in private."

"Yes, gladly." Raphael said, only cooperating because Mikey was going to get a lecture. A smirk danced upon his lips as he helped his brother in purple up, patting the smallest sibling on the shell as he passed him.

"Someone's in trouble." Once the door closed and they were alone, Leo approached Mikey, the younger of the two giving one of his cheesiest grins.

"So, Leo, what's this about, dude?"

"You know what it's about. You keep getting distracted, more so than usual. I know you're not one to pay attention, but this tops everything. The first clue was at breakfast. I know you're hiding something so you better not lie, Mikey. As your leader, I want the truth."

Well, Leonardo was asking for it. Actions always speak louder than words, Mikey taking hold of his older brother and sealing their lips in a kiss. It took only a moment for Leo to pull away, his eyes wide with alarm.

"What the shell! If this is a way to get off the hook, it's not funny. I-"

"It's not like that, it's real. My feelings toward you are real, Leo."

"Mikey, we're brothers."

"Not real brothers."

"We grew up together."

"That makes it better. We're a family, an extremely close family. This is only taking our relationship to a higher level."

Leonardo sighed, placing his hand on Mikey's shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze.

"Mikey...it doesn't work that way. You're my baby brother and I love you very much, but I will never be in love with you. I'm sorry."

Blue orbs looked away from golden ones, the younger sibling restraining a sniffle that was threatening to break through. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah yeah, of course. You know me, everything bounces right off. Nothing can keep me down." The orange loving turtle replied, striking a playful pose as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Just one thing, Leo. Could you keep this whole conversation between us?"

"Yes, I wont tell a soul. The only thing it would do is make this situation worse for the both of us. Raph and Don would never let it go."

"Thanks bro. I'll tell them they can come back in now."

"Alright. And, Mikey, you can leave practice early. Just take a break for the day."

Mkey was stunned, never expecting those words to come out of Leo's mouth, but he didn't argue. No use questioning a good thing.

When Michelangelo opened the door, he saw Raphael who began to whistle, acting casual. He was trying to eavesdrop, not having much luck. Both Mikey and Leo were speaking too quietly for any words to be made out.

"Wow, you're desperate. How pathetic." Mikey said as he walked by his red clad brother, heading toward his room to get some space to himself.

Raphael scratched his head, looking puzzled as his eyes met his oldest brother's.

"Where is he goin'? Aren't we continuin'?"

"Yes, I gave him the whole day off."

"What?! Why da fuck would ya do dat? Yer jus' feedin' 'em, it's probably what he wanted all along!"

"No, this is different. Now stop complaining, we have a lot to do."

Once Michelangelo was alone, he plopped down on his bed, laying his diary out in front of him.

The turtle in orange chewed on the eraser on his pencil, piecing together what just happened.

* * *

I am so embarrassed!

Leonardo's reaction was not what I hoped it would be. I'm the optimistic one, so I thought I had a good chance, but he rejected me, said he would never be in love with me.

I understand, I really do, but I didn't know being turned down would feel like this. I don't know how I'm going to face Leo, I may have to stay away for a bit.

All in all though, I don't regret telling him the truth. On the bright side, I got it off of my chest and it's better than asking myself "what if" for the rest of my life.

* * *

Mikey stayed in his room that night, it coming and going until the dawn of a new day was upon them.

The youngest was back to his goofy self, picking on Raphael and playing video games with Donatello. He was even in Don's lab at one point, helping the brainiac with one of his new inventions, but getting kicked out and not allowed back in once he broke said invention by dropping it.

Everything was back to normal except for when Leonardo was around.

The nunchuck wielding ninja was making no eye contact with him at all, looking away whenever Leo spoke to him. He also avoided being alone with his oldest brother at all costs, making up an excuse that he had something important to do.

Mikey wasn't doing this on purpose, but it was too awkward still. He needed more time to get over the ordeal.

When it became time for the turtles to turn in for the night, Mikey was the first one to hit the sheets, hoping he would feel better in the morning.

He was only asleep for a half an hour before being woken up by a strange noise, the sea green ninja glancing around his room, noticing that it was completely dark.

"What happened to my night light?"

Michelangelo knew which socket he kept it in, reaching for it only to realize that it was gone. The youngest sibling hated the darkness, being afraid of it ever since he was a turtle tot.

He slowly inched around the walls, feeling for the light switch when someone or something attacked him from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold until he lost consciousness.

When Mikey came to, he was met with a familiar place. It was dark, but he could make out the sound of running water coming from the pipes.

He was still in the sewer, but not home. He was in one of the tunnels that he himself has never explored before.

Michelangelo tried to move, only coming to the conclusion that both of his wrists were tied together and his legs were being pinned against the wall.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice came from the shadows, a candle lit in the mysterious being's hand. As they stepped closer, the young mutant recognized who it was.

"Leo!"

The candle illuminated the small area, the one with the sea green skin now able to see what was keeping him restrained. His wrists were tied together behind his shell with his very own mask and his legs were spread far apart, Leonardo's katana blades piercing through his knee pads and pinning him to the concrete they were stuck in.

"Leo..i-if this is about what I did, I take it back. I'm sorry I kissed you, please don't kill me! I am too young and good looking to die!"

"Mikey, get a hold of yourself, little brother. I am not going to hurt you at all. I have something else in mind." Leonardo crouched down to Mikey's level, starting at the center of the younger sibling's plastron and trailing his tongue up until he reached a sea green neck, licking reptilian skin.

Michelangelo gasped due to shock, confusion showing on his face. "Leo...why are yo-"

"Don't speak. To cut things short..I wanted to surprise you." Leonardo replied, quickly covering Mikey's mouth with his own, kissing him.

Just pressing their lips together turned into something more, the turtle in blue slipping passed Mikey's teeth, intertwining his tongue with his baby brother's. As their tongues caressed one another, forest green hands slowly moved up and down Mikey's sides, causing the smaller sibling's breath to quicken.

Upon breaking the kiss, Leonardo looked up at Mikey with hooded eyes, chuckling when he saw the orange loving ninja's face. Mikey was flushed.

Leo soon picked himself up from his current position, moving in the direction of their home. "Where are you going?" Mikey questioned, not wanting to stop.

"While carrying you here, I had to leave some things at home. I must return to the lair."

"Wait! Could you let me go first? This isn't exactly comfortable, dude."

Leo shook his head in response, continuing to walk. "No. I'm enjoying the view."

* * *

When Leonardo returned, Mikey noticed a shoe box in his hands, curious as to what was inside.

He knew it wasn't shoes due to the fact that they didn't wear any. "What's in the box?" Without replying, Leo took the spot in front of Mikey once again, setting his candle down beside them before opening the box.

Inside of it was bondage equipment such as handcuffs, rope, and tape, but the eldest already had that taken care of. Mikey wasn't going anywhere.

The turtle in blue reached into the box, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a vibrator. The vibrator was his favorite toy. It may not be as large as his own cock, but when it was on, it moved around like the real thing, Leo knowing this from experience.

Michelangelo was in awe, never knowing that his leader had a side like this to him. As the others got older and went on to explore their new desires, touching their bodies in ways they never thought they would, Leo kept to himself, being so secretive.

Mikey was beginning to think that he didn't have those kind of needs. Boy, was he wrong.

Leonardo soon tore off the cap on the lubricant with his teeth, squirting a small amount onto his hands.

Leo moved closer to Mikey's legs, rubbing the substance on his inner thighs before going to his butt, now spreading it out in between his cheeks. He earned a soft grunt from the other when he reached Mikey's tiny opening, kneading it with his digit before sliding the tip inside, circling his youngest sibling's entrance with it.

Mikey squirmed, trying to move forward into his brother's touch when Leonardo gripped onto a sensitive tail with his free hand, stroking it from top to bottom.

"Leoo, more!" Mikey whined, lifting his hips up as much as he could.

"Be patient, Mikey. Patience is a virtue." Leonardo said, pushing his finger further into his brother's warmth, pumping him at the same pace he was doing his tail.

The orange loving turtle felt himself grow from underneath his lower plastron, pulling his cock out from his slit, bringing it into the open air.

Leo allowed himself to drop down as well, not being able to wait much longer. He slipped a second finger into Michelangelo, getting both digits in as far as they could go before taking them out and pushing them back inside.

Mikey yelped, a churr erupting from his throat as the other mutant began to scissor his fingers, spreading his baby brother's walls. Mikey's legs quaked, his body begging for more as precum leaked out of his cock.

"God, Leo..I can't take it. P-please, I need you. Take me now!"

Leonardo's tongue darted across his lips, loving the sight before him. With every noise Mikey made, the eldest sibling's cock became harder, now throbbing with anticipation.

The forest green ninja soon removed his fingers, licking the juices off of them before taking the vibrator and turning it on it's highest level.

He pressed it up against his own anus, shoving it inside. "Ngh! Now that's what I'm talking about."

"..What are you doing?"

"I'm going in. Someone needs to be punished for avoiding me." Leo said, gripping onto both of Mikey's thighs, pushing the tip of his cock right inside of the smaller form.

Mikey cringed from the pain. It hurt, but felt good all at the same time. It was hard to describe what he was feeling.

"You okay, Mikey?"

"Yeah, just move! I want to feel more of you." Michelangelo demanded, Leonardo obliging happily. He pushed into his youngest sibling the rest of the way, filling him to the hilt.

'Ah..it's incredible. I'm being spread wide open..' Mikey thought, moaning as his big brother pulled out of him, quickly pushing back in right after.

Leo sped up his pace, getting a rhythm together, causing Mikey to bend his head back in pure lustful pleasure. The forest green ninja moved to Mikey's neck, licking from there to his shoulder where he nipped and sucked on the skin.

With each and every thrust, the happy-go-lucky turtle whimpered in need, his manhood growing by the second, reaching it's full length. Leonardo took his baby brother's neglected cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his movements.

"Leo! A-ah! No..n-not all at once. I-I can't take it."

"It's okay, Mikey. Don't hold back on my account. Let it all go, you'll feel better."

To drive Michelangelo over the edge, the elder of the two slammed into his ass, colliding with his prostate. The sea green mutant came on contact, his body trembling as he sprayed himself and the one in front of him with seminal fluid.

Leo could feel himself getting closer to his climax as well. He slammed into that same area, hitting Mikey's sweet spot again and again, loving the way his sibling's insides squeezed him. On top of that, the toy in his rectum was sending vibrations throughout his entire body.

Before releasing his seed, Leo plunged deeply into Mikey's body, exploding within him, their churring filling the tunnels as he stuffed Mikey with the hot, sticky liquid.

Leo removed himself from Mikey, the smaller form panting as he untied the orange bandana around his wrists. He took the blades out of Mikey's knee pads, placing them back into the sheaths on his belt. The last thing the turtle in blue did was take the vibrator out of his entrance, turning it off before placing it back into his "Box of Treats" with the lubricant.

Leo sat down beside the worn out turtle, bringing Mikey closer to him, the younger of the two resting his head on a forest green shoulder.

"If that was a punishment, I should avoid you more often." Mikey said, earning a chuckle from the larger ninja.

"You think Raph and Donnie would like to join us? It doesn't seem fair to keep all of this fun to ourselves."

"Maybe, but for now, lets just keep this our little secret." Leonardo replied, nuzzling his beak against Mikey's before giving him one last kiss.

* * *

-To be continued-  
Please review if you read this, I would really like some opinions c:


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I have not been feeling well lately. I may have an ulcer, but I am not entirely sure. I keep feeling nauseous at times, but for some reason, the pain in my stomach goes down a bit after I eat. It went away for a bit, but then came back, so I just hope I find out what is wrong soon. I want it to go away and kept going to the doctor, but no luck yet DX Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy c:

* * *

Dear diary:

The first time with Leonardo was magical! He really surprised me, making me think that he would never be in love with me and then pulling a stunt like that. I never knew he had it in him!

I felt so hot for him at the moment he opened that shoe box and showed me what was inside. Ever since then, we made love three other times. The second time was in the sewer tunnels again, on the ladder we usually use to climb up to the surface.

The third time, I managed to talk "goody-two-shoes" into doing it in the lair. We went to that secret place I discovered. It's the elevator that takes us straight up to the garage. And the last time...was this morning.

You are not going to believe it, dude! We made love right in Leonardo's room, on his bed no less! It went something like this...

"No peaking."

I told my older brother, who was sneakily looking through the gap he kept between his fingers, his hand placed over his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise~" I cooed, bringing out a bag filled with items I recently purchased from a trip to the surface world.

The bag came from a lingerie store. The people who worked there saw me in disguise, thinking I was a normal human male buying something cute for that special someone.

It was for a special someone, Leonardo. Leo only got to see it though. It is I, the great Michelangelo, who got to wear it.

I crept into Leonardo's closet, slipping into the little outfit in there, not trusting my mate to keep his eyes to himself.

The outfit was orange, of course; my favorite color, white ribbons going through the lupes in the front like a corset. They tied together to make a bow at the top, white lace going across above it.

The bottom of the dress flared out at the waist, having a pleated skirt. The outfit came with a pair of cuffs. They matched the colors, having orange and white stripes on them. The stockings were the same.

The best part were the other two accessories. Attached to the back of the skirt was a tail. A little fluffy bunny tail.

On my head, I placed a band with white bunny ears on it. They were bendable, so I decided to stand the one straight up, pulling the other down closer to my face.

"Well, here I go. Leonardo, eat your heart out."

I soon stepped out of the closet, happily prancing over to my big brother in blue.

"Okay, you can look now!"

Leonardo moved his hands, golden orbs widening in awe. He was so digging it!

"Wow..I didn't know you went for this sort of thing, little brother."

"Hehe you like? I look adorable, don't you think?"

"Mmh, yes. I could just eat you up."

Leo grabs hold of one of my wrists, pulling me forward and down into his forest green lap.

Leonardo darted his tongue across the front of my neck, licking and sucking on my Adam's apple. I tilted my head back in response, giving him room for easier access as Leo left hickeys along my reptilian skin, marking me as his own.

The sensation had me hypnotized. The next thing I felt was being spun around and lain out on the soft surface of the bed, Leonardo's weight pinning me down.

My legs were spread, Leo moving his head in between them, causing my body to shudder when I felt his tongue run up and down the sensitive areas om my slit.

The skirt on the dress fell down over Leonardo's head as he went deeper, slipping his tongue inside. "Ah~ Leo!"

I could feel him pushing deeper into me, my erect cock coming out of it's hiding place, dropping down into my brother's mouth.

His lips cupped the head of my manhood like never before, encompassing me with so much warmth.

It was so good, making me feel like a volcano about to erupt.

I couldn't take it.

It was too much.

I...I...

I can't tell you the rest.

Sorry, diary, but it gets dirtier from there. You're still new and I don't want to corrupt your poor little pages just yet.

Anyway, after we made love, Leo said something that shocked me. And that's a huge understatement! He actually said that I was right in thinking Raphael and Donatello should join us.

That was one of the first times I heard my name and right in the same sentence!

Leonardo said that we have something special and should share it with them. I agree of course. I may not feel the same way about sex with Raph and Don as I do with Leo, but I still love them both very much.

And when you think about how we're the only four of our kind and all that we have is each other, it seems...natural.

So, we came up with a plan. We're not sure if Raphael and Donatello have any feelings for each other beyond that of a family, so what we decided to do is try to get them attracted to the two of us first.

I don't want to be penetrated by anyone besides Leonardo, so I chose Donatello. Out of the four of us, I feel like Donnie is the most submissive and just between you and me, I think he would look cute under me.

Another reason I went with this option is because it goes both ways. I don't want Leo penetrating anyone else either. And...it would be so hot if he were taken by Raph.

He complained, saying how he didn't want to lose his dominant role to Raphael, knowing our hot-headed brother would fight him for it, but he knows just as well as I do that he is more likely to be submissive than Raph.

I managed to get him to agree with me there. I may be the receiver in our relationship, but I wear the pants.

Well, neither of us wear pants, but you know what I mean!

Anyway, off I go! Wish me luck with good old brainiac.

I really hope he keeps the big words to a minimum. I would hate having to bring a dictionary along with me if this all works out.

* * *

Michelangelo closed his diary, putting it away before getting up and opening his door. Upon looking down from the second level of the lair, he saw Donatello leave his lab, heading toward the kitchen.

Catching his purple clad brother by surprise seemed like fun, the youngest jumping down and sneaking into Don's sanctuary, hiding behind his computer.

While in the kitchen, Donatello grabbed his favorite mug; the one with Albert Einstein on it, and poured himself a cup of coffee from his coffee maker. It was the way he has always loved it, black.

He took a sip of the hot beverage, his tongue darting across his lips, enjoying the flavor. The olive green turtle brought his coffee back to his lab, being met with an unpleasant visitor.

"Hi Donnie!" Mikey called out, nearly giving his older brother a heart attack as he popped up. The smartest sibling yelped, his mug flying from his hands, smashing when it hit the computer keyboard and spilling the coffee all over it.

The smallest brother felt like he was shrinking as Don's body began to shake, him blowing up in Mikey's face. "You...you idiot! You made me break my favorite mug AND my keyboard!" Donatello walked over to his computer, pressing a few of the keys and of course THEY DIDN'T WORK!

"Great...now I have to fix this again! Thanks a lot, Mikey. Why can't you just stay out of my lab?"

"Well, Don, this could have been avoided if you drank your coffee in the kitchen. You don't have to work all of the-"

By the look on Donnie's face, Mikey knew that he had to be quiet. What really surprised him was when the smartest brother ran behind his computer, chasing him away and kicking him out of the room.

Mikey turned to say something when the turtle in purple slammed the door in front of him, slightly hitting his beak. "Youch!" The sea green ninja jumped back, rubbing the source of his pain.

"Note to self, don't tick Donnie off, he can be scarier than Raphael." Mikey said to himself, hoping that Leonardo was having better luck with his hot-headed brother because that did not go well for him at all.

* * *

The leader in blue sat in the middle of the dojo. It is dark, the only light coming from the candles that circled around him.

He is not taking as forward of an approach as his baby brother. Leonardo is not going after Raphael. He is instead going to let his red clad brother come to him. He expected him at any moment, ready to set his plan into motion.

Last night, Raphael went topside even after Splinter told them all to stay inside the lair. Raph pulled this stunt a lot, sometimes getting off the hook. If the situation called for it, Leonardo found himself getting pulled along with his siblings, but this time, Raphael just sneaked out to meet up with Casey so that they could pick a fight with the Purple Dragons.

Leonardo went to his sensei with the news, the wise old rat calling his son in red so that they could speak in private. There was no doubt in the forest green ninja's mind that Raphael was getting scolded at this very moment.

The next thing Leonardo heard was a door slamming and footsteps getting louder as Raphael drew closer. A grin played on his lips just before the door opened, the strongest brother storming inside.

"Ya jus' couldn't let it go, could ya, fearless?!"

Leo, now looking composed once again, replied calmly. "You brought this on yourself, Raph. You know that what master Splinter says goes."

"Ya could have lied for me, he doesn't have ta know everythin'."

"Do you seriously think he wouldn't have found out? Raph, this is our sensei we're talking about. He probably knew before I even mentioned it to him."

"So ya told 'em because ya were afraid he would find out an know dat ya didn't rat on me? Of course, leave it ta da great Leonardo ta save his own ass!"

"You know that isn't true. I've covered for you other times. Maybe if you stopped doing the same "stupid" thing and think before you act for once in your life, this wouldn't happen."

"Why you! Ya think yer betta den me, don' ya?!" Raphael drew his sais, twirling them at his sides, ready to attack the other reptile.

"I don't think I'm better, Raphael, I know."

Emerald green fingers tightened around the handles on his sais, Raphael charging at his older brother. "I'm gonna make ya eat those words!"

When the younger sibling was inches away from him, Leonardo sprung up from his sitting position on the floor, leaping over Raph. While airborne, the leader in blue drew one katana blade figuring that it alone would suffice.

Raphael growled, stopping himself from skidding across the ground and coming at Leo again without a second thought. The eldest was blocking everything that was sent his way. At this rate, Raph would wear himself out before Leo broke a sweat.

"This is what I mean, Raph. You let your anger get the best of you. You'll never defeat me like this. Maybe if you had less vices and more virtues such as patience, you would stand a chance."

Still ignoring the forest green ninja's words, Raphael attempted to tackle Leonardo, the eldest jumping up out of the way and bouncing off of his brother's shell. Leo came down in front of Raph, sending the other flying into the wall with a quick roundhouse kick to the plastron.

To keep the sibling with the most attitude down, Leo walked over to him, placing a foot on top of his chest, now pinning him.

Leo leaned in close to Raphael, their faces inches apart as he nonchalantly moved his hand down to his largest brother's lower plastron, gliding two fingers over the closed slit.

Raphael groaned, trying to hide the pleasure he felt from it. Was this for real or an accident? Raph wasn't sure if Leo was making a move on him or if it was just a coincidence that his hand was there.

Leonardo smirked, moving closer to Raph and whispering something into his ear. "And that's why I'm the leader."

Leo soon got off of his younger brother, doing the unexpected as he turned and left the dojo. Raphael was confused, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

What was that?! Leo just left after touching him as if he wasn't even aware of what he did.. It didn't matter...Raphael didn't like his big brother in that way...did he?

"Yeah, go ahead an walk away, Leo, but dis aint ova between us! I'll show ya!"

Raphael yelled, keeping his position on the dojo floor, thinking about what just happened. Millions of scenarios began to play in his mind and the main question for himself was...if Leonardo was making a move on him, what would he do about it? Does he want that type of relationship with his own brother? "Ahh! Now is not da time ta be thinkin' bout dat! I can decide once I get Leo down! Da most important thing is showin' 'em dat he's wrong bout me." The emerald green turtle said gruffly, slamming his one fist down into the palm of his other hand.

Meanwhile, when the leader in blue left the dojo, he ran into his younger brother, the one with the sea green skin. Mikey looked disappointed which was very unlike him. "Hey, Mike. Why the long face?"

"Lets just say my attempt at Donnie was a mega disaster.."

"What did you do?" Leo asked, giving Mikey one of those looks that said, "You better tell me the truth."

"Why do you assume that I did something, bro?"

The forest green ninja raised an eye ridge, crossing his arms over his plastron with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Okay, okay...I broke his keyboard..." Mikey replied, his usually playful voice no louder than a whisper. "Come again? I didn't get that."

"I broke his keyboard! I made him spill coffee on it...but it was an accident!"

"Geez, Mikey! How did you manage to pull a stunt like that?"

"You know me...I just wanted to surprise him. I didn't know he was coming back with coffee and surprising him worked a little too well. I've never seen Donnie so angry before.."

"Well, it is his keyboard after all. He's on his computer working most of the time and loves it the same way that you love your comic books and action figures. How would you feel if something happened to them?"

"Bummer.. I would be really upset.. I need to make it up to him!"

"Well, here's an idea to consider. He does love your cooking. Maybe you should whip him up a batch of your double fudge chocolate brownies."

"Hmm~ Are you just saying that because "you" want my brownies?"

"Well, I would like to have some, but no, I'm being serious. He loves them, trust me on this."

"Alright, I'll go make them!" Mikey replied with a smile, an expression that was a lot more like himself. He headed toward the kitchen, turning to face the other one more time. "Hey, Leo."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the help." He said, disappearing behind one of the counters shortly after.

The smallest turtle opened a few cabinets and the fridge, pulling out all of the ingredients that he needed plus a few extra things to kick the flavor up a notch. In all, he had:  
1 stick plus 2 tablespoons of butter, some of it for the pan  
1 cup of all-purpose flour  
6 ounces of chocolate, chopped.  
2 cups of sugar  
3/4 cup of cocoa powder  
1/2 teaspoon of salt  
4 cold eggs  
2 teaspoons of vanilla extract  
1 cup of semisweet chocolate chips  
1 cup of mini marshmallows

After preping, which takes Michelangelo a total of thirty five minutes, he cooks the brownies in the oven for forty minutes, taking him one hour and fifteen minutes over all. The youngest sibling allowed the brownies to cool for thirty five minutes before transferring them out of the pan so they could be cut up and served.

Most of the delicious desserts were moved onto one large plate for Donatello, but there were a few left over for both Leonardo and Raphael. Meanwhile, the brainiac was working on fixing his keyboard when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the hinged barrier and saw it was Mikey, he sighed, wishing he ignored it. "What do you want now? You realized that my lab is still standing and wanted to change that?"

"I cooked brownies! Here, all for you." The smaller turtle said, handing the plate out to his older brother. "Did you spike them with something for some sort of prank?"

"No.. I wouldn't do that.." Mikey responded sadly, feeling hurt by Donatello's words. "You did before.. You used laxatives."

"I'm sorry about that.. I said I would never do it again and I really meant it. This time...I just wanted to apologize for what I did." The orange loving turtle finished, setting the plate down outside of Donnie's lab, allowing him to take them if he wanted to. The olive green ninja was still a bit hesitant, but picked the plate up, calling out to the other before he left. "Wait...it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get any. You made them after all. Do you want to share them with me?"

The family goofball brightened up, immediately running back over to his big brother without a second thought and taking him in an embrace. When Donnie finally pried Mikey off of him, they took the plate and went into Donnie's room, deciding to eat the brownies on his bed. Just to be on the safe side, the one in purple hands the first brownie over to the other to take the first bite. "Here...I want to be sure."

Michelangelo chuckled, taking the chocolate treat with a smile. "Okay dude, but once I eat this and you see that nothing happens, you have to accept that I have nothing but good intentions."

"Fine, agreed. Just eat it."

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, bro. Here I go," The smaller turtle announced, taking the pastry from Donnie and biting it in half. When the flavor filled his taste buds, Mikey realized that he had outdone himself this time and stuffed the rest of the brownie into his mouth. "Whoa! No wonder you guys like my cooking so much. These are great!" He finished, his tongue slipping over his sea green lips.

After a few minutes passed, Donatello gave in and took a brownie of his own. "Okay, Mikey, you win. I'm sorry that I accused you."

"Don't mention it, bro. All is forgiven. Now, lets eat up these brownies, they wont be going anywhere themselves."

Donatello shook his head in amusement, agreeing to that. They soon began to chow down, gobbling up the brownies one after the other until they were all gone. The smartest sibling normally had more manners than this, but when it came to Mikey's cooking, he just couldn't help himself. There were no side effects from them, none that Donnie was thinking about anyway. The turtle brothers both got a sugar high from the sweets, the youngest bouncing off of the walls even more so than usual.

"I'm sad..." Donnie said, trying to pick up any crumbs that had been left behind on the plate. "Why? We're the brownies not good enough?"

"No, they were good, that's the problem! They're gone now.."

"There's some more in the kitchen, but they're for Leo and Raph."

"Why? Did you make them angry too?"

"Hehe no, but Leonardo was the one that suggested the brownies. I could tell he wanted them too. Don't worry though, I can always make more another time. You're not the only one that enjoys my cooking, dude. I'm a pro."

"Sure, Mikey, whatever makes you happy. So, why so eager to listen to what Leo says all of the sudden, huh?"

Mikey blushed at his brother's question, fiddling around with his fingers nervously. "Well...Leo and I are a couple now.."

"What?!"

"Shh! Ixnay on the loudness-ay. I don't want master Splinter hearing us. Leo is my lover now and we were both hoping that you and Raphie-boy would join us."

"Oh. D-did Raph give his answer yet..?" Donnie asked, definitely wanting in on the fun if Raphael did as well. "No. Leo didn't ask him. You know how he is, bro. He is always trying to prove something. He wants to get Raph to go to him first."

"So, that means you were trying to make a move on me when you hid behind my computer? Wow, nice going."

"Yeah, so it wasn't the best approach I could have taken, but hey, I'm new at this. It's okay if you have no interest in me. With your intelligence, I would probably annoy yo-" To shut Michelangelo up, Donatello pressed his lips against his baby brother's, Mikey's eyes popping open as wide as they could due to shock. The orange wearing ninja leaned back, nearly falling off of the brainiac's bed. "Dude! What w-was that?"

"Hehe your reaction is enticing."

"Huh? Don't use words I don't understand, man."

"Lets just say you attract me. You're cute."

"Cute?! Leo is stunning, Raphael is ruggedly handsome, you're gorgeous, and I get cute? What am I, the family pet?"

"Why is being cute a bad thing? Unless...you don't want to be innocent and cute because you desire control. Is that it, Mikey? You don't want to be submissive?"

"I am with Leo. I was hoping that with you, I could play a different role to change it up a bit."

"You can. You see, Mikey, it's not about looks. I may not be as innocent looking as you are, but you can still top me. In all honesty, I welcome it. I'm not the dominant type." Excitement washed over Mikey's face, his baby blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "So, does this mean you're definitely not mad at me anymore?"

"Well, that all depends on how much you please me. I've been anticipating a moment like this for a while now. Make it worth the wait." Before Donatello's brain could process the next event, Mikey's lips were pressed against his, the youngest sibling pushing him back onto the bed and slowly crawling over him. He leaned down as he sealed his lips on Donnie's olive green neck, tracing his fingers along the crevices in his plastron.

Donatello moved up into his little brother's touch, enjoying the sensation and longing for more. When he felt Mikey's free hand move down between his legs, Donnie interrupted him. It wasn't because he wanted to stop, but because he wanted to get his little brother ready first before they did anything else. "Everything okay, Donnie? Am I going too fast?"

"No, it's not that. I simply want to see you at your fullest. That way, when we're ready, you can go right in. Come on, show me what you got down there." Donatello said, allowing his seductive side to show itself as he moved his leg up closer to Mikey's slit, rubbing his knee against it. "Alright, but you have been warned, bro. I'm a big boy."

Michelangelo dropped down, revealing himself to his brother who was very pleased with the sight, the sides of his mouth curling up into a smile. "Yes, you definitely are." Donnie changed his position on the bed, getting up off of his shell and onto his knees so he could get closer to his baby brother's manhood. He leaned down in front of it, gripping onto the organ, earning a moan in response.

The sea green turtle jerked when he felt Don's hot breath on his arousal, the ninja in purple lowering his head down there and blowing on Mikey to excite him farther. "Donniiee~" Mikey whined, shifting his hips. "Can you start any time soon, dude?" Michelangelo questined, wondering why everyone liked to tease him so much. That thought left his mind as his brainy brother continued, circling his moist tongue around the tip of the orange loving ninja's cock and soon taking the entire organ into his mouth with one gulp, sucking on it until it was at his fullest. That is when Donnie stopped, eager to move onto the next step. "There, now you're ready to enter."

"Okay, but I could use a little bit of help. I think I'll let Leo know what we're up to. I wouldn't want him to feel left out." The smaller sibling took out his shell cell, sending his leader in blue am emergency signal. He knew Leo wouldn't stop everything he was doing to come unless it was very important and besides, this is an "emergency". It's Mikey's first time being dominant and he's not exactly sure how to start! Leonardo has experience. He would be the perfect coach.

When Leonardo got the signal from Mikey's cell, he immediately stopped meditating in his room and heading toward Donnie's room. He wasn't sure why Mikey was in there, but thought that since the turtle in purple was angry with him before, they might have gotten into a fight and his mate may have gotten hurt. When the leader entered the room and realized what was really going on, he was confused to say the least.

"What is this?! Mikey, you sent me an emergency signal. I thought you were in trouble, but there definitely doesn't seem to be any danger going on here! Listen, this isn't a game, you should only send those when you-"

"So, does that mean you don't want to have a threesome with us? I'm dominating Donnie, so my bottom may get lonely without you here. Wont you miss it, Leo?"

"Heh...what am I ever going to do with you?" Leonardo said, shaking his head, amused by the family goofball. "Tell you what...I'll join you, but I want to see what you can do first. I want to watch the two of you."

"Wow, Leo...I didn't know you were that type. You going to film us too so you can watch whenever you like?"

"I would, Don, but I don't have a video camera on me. So, Mikey..what do you do before going inside of Don? It's his first time."

"Um...ready him?"

"Yes...and how do you do that?"

"I use my fingers, right?"

"Yes, very good. Go ahead, Mikey, show me that you've payed attention to how I prepared you all of those times."

Mikey nodded, removing his belt and placing it on the bed just before he reached into one of the pouches, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He unscrewed the top, pouring about half of the bottle onto his hands, spreading it out evenly onto all of his fingers.

His digits are very slimy, the youngest sibling noting that he may have overdid it especially after hearing Leonardo snicker. It's better being safe instead of sorry after hurting Donatello though, right?

With his fingers all set and ready to go, Mikey spread his older brother's legs apart with one hand, finding Donnie's entrance with the other. Mikey's largest finger circled around the outside of Donnie's bud, teasing it until it opened wide enough for him to wiggle the digit on in. The noise that came out of his purple clad brother made him glad about making Donnie feel good. No wonder Leonardo enjoyed doing this to him. It's very fulfilling when you're successful.

"Good, very good. He likes it. Now, move in and out. Yes, just like that."

"Hehe...I thought you wanted to see what I could do."

"Maybe I changed my mind. What can I say, I like to lead what? Is that so wrong? Now, what do you do next?"

"Um...add another finger to stretch him!" Michelangelo replied with more confidence this time, starting to get the hang of it. "Yes, great job, Mikey! I'm proud of you." Michelangelo beamed, smiling from ear to ear as he added the second finger. He pumped them beside one another, scissoring them ever so slightly as he rubbed them against Donnie's inner walls until he recieved a groan in protest. It came from the turtle in the purple bandana. "Mikeey!" There it is again, the smartest brother peeking up at the youngest, a look of lust in his chocolate eyes. "You can stop now... I-I'm good to go. I want you now."

"You sure?" Mikey inquired, a worried expression crossing his face. "Yes, don't worry about me. Just do it, please..!" Mikey bit his bottom lip, giving in with a sigh. It was no use, Donnie was just so cute like this!

The sea green ninja slowly removed his fingers from Donnie's warmth, the digits coated with juices. He placed his still erect cock in front of his brother's twitching hole, ready to enter him.

* * *

-To be continued-

There will be at least one more chapter with the threesome and with Raphael finally joining in. But, the others have to get him to join in because he is not sure. They are going to have to plan something to attract him so this should be fun XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long updating this story, I just got stuck with the ending :p Hopefully this isn't  
too disappointing XD This story was actually just meant to be a one shot in the beginning and  
that is why the first chapter is the best(in my opinion)because I had that all thought out.  
Anyway, please read and review, thank you :D

* * *

Michelangelo guided his throbbing cock into Donnie's entrance slowly, pushing in a little at a time.

When he was all of the way in, Donatello let out a groan filled with pain, but once the olive green  
turtle got used to the sensation of being filled, that pain soon changed to pleasure.

The youngest brother stayed dormant in the position he was in until the reptile underneath him  
gave the okay to continue.

Once Mikey got that okay, he began to push in and out of the other's body, gripping onto Don's  
thighs to get a steady rhythm going. As one hand remained on Don's thigh, the other moved to  
the older brother's slit, gently slipping two fingers inside and taking Don's manhood out so that it  
could get some air.

Leonardo smirked as he studied the two before him, watching as his mate dominated his brainiac  
brother. It was quite exhilarating.

The leader in blue darted his tongue across his lips as his eyes fell upon Mikey's small, but perky  
bottom, loving the way it looked as he moved.

Leo's member soon became unbearably hard. He let himself drop down from his slit and immediately  
started to pump his member to the fullest so that he could surprise his fun-loving sibling.

Mikey squeaked when Leonardo's forest green hands gripped onto his rear, spreading his butt cheeks  
apart and shoving his erection into the smaller form without any warning at all.

"Eeep!" Michelangelo recoiled, feeling the pain wash over him. "That hurt, you meanie!" He pouted.  
"Shh~" Leonardo cooed, breathing into the orange loving turtle's ear slit. "You know you love it."

Michelangelo couldn't deny that and even if he could, the truth was written all over his flushed face.  
Leo smirked, the curvature of his lips showing that he was proud of himself as he began to move,  
thrusting forward into his mate, which then pushed Mikey farther into Don as well.

The youngest of the three was sandwiched in the middle, feeling the warmth from both angles. He  
could now say that he knew what it felt like to be the cream in between two Oreo cookies.

As the leader in blue continued to move and pick up his pace, the voices of his two little brothers  
filled the room, mixing together to make notes that formed into a sweet song.

"Yes, sing for me~" Leo churred, "I want to hear your voices."

Mikey felt the heat inside of him rise. With Don's inner walls squeezing his member while Leo plunged  
deeper and deeper into his body, the youngest was like a volcano about to erupt.

"Ah! D-Donnie... I think I'm about to..uh!" Mikey moaned in pure ecstasy, reaching cloud nine as  
his lover's organ collided with his prostate. Leo grinned, torturing the smaller form by slamming into  
that spot again and again, using harder thrusts each and every time.

Don's hooded chocolate eyes met Mikey's blue ones which were also beginning to close. "It's okay,"  
Don breathed, a churr escaping his throat. "Fill me..I don't mind."

Knowing that Don was okay with it made Mikey feel better. His body relaxed and he soon allowed his  
seed to flow into the form beneath him. As Mikey convulsed, the one under him trembled as well,  
Don coming at the same time.

When the seminal fluid stopped spewing out, they were both spent, the smaller sibling collapsing on top  
of the other, the two breathing heavily.

Leonardo did not yet reach satisfaction, though, so he continued his exploration inside of Mikey,  
plunging as deep as he possibly could. Mikey cringed as he felt his mate stuff him completely, lacing  
his fingers with Donatello as the eldest came.

Leo's sperm went so deep that it would take days for Mikey to be completely clean again.

Once Leo emptied himself, he slowly pulled out of the smallest brother, forest green arms wrapping  
around the other's waist to help him off of Don, knowing he was too tired now to do it alone.

* * *

Once they were all separated from one another, they laid down on the bed, holding each other close.

Mikey rested his head on Leo's shoulder, his arm around Don, having the purple clad turtle cuddle into  
his plastron.

"That was...just...amazing." The sea green turtle said, being the first one to speak. "Raphie is...really  
missing out, dudes."

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Leo replied, the smirk he wore when he had an idea plastered on his face.

"You have a plan?" Don asked, raising his brow.

"Yeah. We will lure him in. Once he sees what we have together, he will surely get jealous and want to  
be a part of it as well. Raph doesn't like being left out...his temper wont allow it.."

* * *

The plan took place the next morning in the kitchen. Michelangelo was the first one there, making  
scrambled eggs due to Splinter's absence. The wise rat left to go topside so that he could get a few  
things, which Leo, Don, and Mikey were all thankful for.

Raphael was the next one to rise. He loved Mikey's cooking, getting up out of bed early when his nostrils  
caught a whiff of the food.

This was unusual for him because he is normally the last one to wake up, preferring to sleep in for as  
long as he could. When someone tried to wake him, they had to take off running before he pounded  
them into the ground.

The sea green turtle was placing the plates laden with eggs down onto the table, giving everyone some  
bread as well when Raphael entered the kitchen. A devious grin spread across Mikey's lips as he used his  
shell cell, keeping it out of his older brother's sight. He told Leonardo and Donatello that it was time..

* * *

When Leonardo and Donatello got the message, they headed to the kitchen, quickly taking the seats  
as close to Mikey as they could find so that they could all be by each other. Raphael sat at the other end  
of the table, raising his brow at his brothers in a inquisitive manner.

"Why ya all so close?" The red clad ninja asked, being ignored as Donatello picked up a spoonfull of  
scrambled eggs, bringing it close to Mikey's mouth to feed him. Mikey parted his lips, licking them once  
the spoon was clean. "Thanks, Donnie." Don replied by patting his little brother on the head lovingly,  
a smile on his face.

This confused Raphael even more. "What da hell?! Did I miss somethin' here?!"

"We just decided to get a little more...intimate with one another~" Leonardo churred, wrapping both  
arms around the smallest turtle, pulling him closer, chair and all.

Raphael quickly blinked three times, grumbling as he hid the blush that dared to creep up on his face.

They were both fondling over Mikey. He wanted to fondle over him too! Mikey is so cute and lovable,  
though, annoying, but he could live with that. Leonardo is cunning, probably has so many new things to  
try during sex, the thought alone getting the emerald green turtle excited. Then...there was Donatello.  
He's the one Raphael wants most of all. If Raph could just have Don, everything would be perfect..but  
these are his brothers and he knew he shouldn't be thinking this way!

"Whateva, do what ya want.. I'm not all dat hungry anymore so I'm outta here."

The red banded turtle pulled back in his chair, getting up and leaving their home through the back  
entrance. He needed fresh air so he decided to take a walk through the sewer tunnels. That would clear  
his mind and get rid of these thoughts, or at least he hoped it would..

"Don't be gone too long. Practice starts soon, so be back in time to spar!" The leader in blue shouted  
just as Raphael turned the corner. After he did, the only sound he could pick up was running water. It  
was music to the hot-head and he was pleased that it drowned out all other emotions running through  
his confused mind.

"Well...that could have gone better." Mikey said, eyeing Raphael's now empty chair. "No, Mike. We have  
him right where we want him." The forest green turtle said, even confusing Donatello.

"Come again?"

"Did you two see his reaction? He was flushed, that's why he left. We were making him uncomfortable  
because he liked what he was seeing. He just needs to accept that and let his stubbornness go."

"And how do we get him to do that?" Mikey asked, blue eyes wide with wonder. He was very curious  
to say the least.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey. Just leave it to me."

* * *

Raphael didn't want to, but he did return for morning practice, his stomach growling as he entered into  
the lair, yelling at him for running out during breakfast. "Yeah yeah, I don' need dis from ya right now,  
so shut up!" He hissed, silencing the continuous gurgling by eating a cold piece of pizza, going to the  
dojo shortly after.

The others were already inside, awaiting his arrival.

"Masta Splinta still aint back yet?" The red clad turtle asked, seeing only his three brothers.

"No. He'll most likely be gone until tomorrow morning, so we have the whole lair all to ourselves."  
Leonardo replied, a smirk etching across his features. "He of course left me in charge to keep you all  
in order."

"Yeah, sure, like you could ever keep me in order before." Raphael spoke up, rolling his eyes. "No one  
can tame me, not even you, Leo."

"I don't want to tame you, Raph. I like you wild." Leo said, a hint of sexuality in his tone.

"What was dat, fearless?" Raphael asked, swearing that he had to have heard the eldest wrong.

"Nothing, don't concern yourself with it. Let us begin."

The reptilian brothers all got into fighting stances, Leo facing Raph as Mikey faced Don.

When Leonardo gave a signal that meant start, they all lunged forward, attacking the one they were  
against. Raphael took this sparring session very seriously this time, his mind set on getting the one in  
blue down!

Now, being as determined as he was, Raphael's eyes narrowed and it was as if he could read Leo's  
moves even before he himself could come up with them. What the emerald green ninja didn't know,  
though, was that Leo was only playing around. He was going to let his younger brother win.

Raphael lunged at the eldest, who quickly ducked out of the way, the one in red going right over his  
head.

Raph kept coming at Leo, using one move after the other. The whole while, Leonardo dodged and  
blocked with an unwavering grin on his face. That is, until Raph knocked him off of his feet.

The red clad turtle pinned Leo's wrists down with both of his sais, seeing Leo's smirk falter for one  
split second, but then appear once again.

Raphael was leaning over his fallen brother when all of the sudden, Leo's face neared his, the tongue  
of the eldest darting out of a warm mouth and sliding across emerald green lips.

Raphael jumped up from his crouching position immediately, glaring daggers at his brother. "What da  
hell was dat?!"

"Just a display of brotherly affection."

"Brothaly my ass~ Brothas don' do dat!"

"Whose to say? Besides, you enjoyed it."

"Did not an if ya say dat again, I swear, Leo, I will punch yer lights out!"

"Heh..don't fib, Raphael. Your body tells no lies." Leonardo said, pointing to the bulge behind the red  
wearing ninja's plastron. "Little Raph liked it too."

Raphael froze up, his eyes focusing on Donatello and Michelangelo who were to his left. They were  
not sparring, but instead, watching him as if waiting for an answer to a very important question.

"Shouldn't ya two be payin' more attention ta each otha?"

"No, this is much more interesting." Answered Mikey, who earned a growl in return.

"Ya guys are sick! We're not even in here ta practice, are we?"

"Guilty." Said Donatello. "You caught us red-handed."

"So what...now yer tryin' ta get me ta join in on yer sick game?"

"It's not a game, Raphael. We do it because we love each other and it feels right."

"Right?! We grew up togetha!"

"Well, Raphael, do you expect to find anyone else? Are you saving yourself for a human who will just  
fall head over heels in love with you?" Leonardo inquired, a serious expression plastered on his face.

"No! I know dat wont happen.."

"Then what is the problem?" Wondered Mikey. "Why is it so wrong? We all care for one another and  
besides, Donnie really wants you to join us. When I first asked him, he wondered if you said yes."

"Mikey!" Donatello hissed, annoyance showing in his tone.

"Don...ya actually went on yer own? Deh didn't force ya?"

"Yes, I did.." Don replied, his face reddening a bit. "I got excited, hearing that you may join. I always  
saw you as more than just my brother."

"Same wit me. Yer da only one who shares my love for mechanics. I will always cherish da times we  
spent togetha workin' on my bike."

Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at Raphael, then Donatello, and back at Raphael again. This was  
working, Raphael was considering it.

"Me too. Those were the best moments of my life with you.." Donatello said, moving closer to his  
strongest brother, placing olive green hands on the other's plastron. "So, will you join us?"

"I don' know, Don.. Leo an I agreein' on somethin'? Bad things happen when we do dat." Raphael  
replied, a grin playing on his lips. "Sure...course I will, brainiac." He added, leaning in closer to Don,  
their lips an inch apart when he stopped and looked at the smallest of the four.

"But first...I wanna see ya an Mikey do some stuff togetha. It's been a bit of a fantasy of mine for a  
while."

"Okay. That can be arranged. What kind of stuff do you have in mind?"

"Mainly kissin'. I want a lotta lip an tongue action. Besides, I don' want anyone else touchin' ya in otha  
ways before I do."

With that said, there was a moment of silence before someone began to whistle uncomfortably. It was  
Mikey.

"Somethin' wrong, kid?" Raph asked, getting slightly suspicious from his little brother's behavior. "No  
no...I'm fine! Come on, Donnie, lets do this!"

Don chuckled, the two smallest siblings moving closer to one another. "Go slow at first..make it nice  
an sweet." Raph said just before Mikey planted a soft kiss on Don's lips. "But don' hold back. I want ta  
see ya two get naughty too."

Don and Mikey gave each other a few more soft kisses before going deeper. They both opened their  
mouths, their tongues coming out and touching, doing a coordinated dance together.

Their saliva mixed, the liquid dripping off of their tongues in what seemed to be slow motion to both Leo  
and Raph. A small amount of saliva remained on the sides of their mouths as they pulled apart, licking up what  
they could.

"Wow," Leonardo and Raphael said in unison, both having to close the other's mouth being that their jaws  
dropped from what they just witnessed. "Alright, that did it. I'm definitely ready now."

"No no, not so fast." Donatello said, an olive green finger swaying from side to side. "We did it for you, so  
now we want you two to do it for us."

"What?! Me do dat ta fearless? Nah...he would have a fit wit how far dat stick is shoved up his ass."

"If you two don't, you will get no love from us." Said Mikey, knowing what got his lover going.

"Dats fine. I neva had it yet, so I can wait. How long?"

"Two months."

"Two months?!" Leonardo exclaimed, his expression being that of someone who just got told they were  
being dumped. He gripped Raphael by the forearm and pulled him off to the side where the others couldn't  
hear their conversation. "Raph, I can't wait that long. Listen, I've already had Mikey a few times and our  
relationship is still fresh. It'll be too difficult to keep my hands off of him for that long."

"An dats my problem how?"

"Okay...lets make a deal. If you do this for me, I'll lay off of you for a while."

"Ya mean ya wont tell masta Splinta every time I do somethin' ya don' like?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Raphael asked, leaning against the dojo wall as he crossed his arms over his plastron. He  
was enjoying this.

"For two weeks."

"Nah, not good enough."

"Three then."

"Nope, still not cuttin' it."

"Alright. One month and that is my final offer."

"Hmm... Okay, fearless. Ya drive a hard bargain, but we have a deal."

"Thank you." Leonardo said, shaking Raphael's hand to seal the deal. The two largest turtles soon turned  
to their other siblings, looking for answers. "Okay, you two. What will it be?"

"Kiss like we did, but I want you to go a little farther than that." Mikey said, a Cheshire grin on his face.

"How much farther?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Let him mark you here," The sea green reptile replied, pointing to a section on his own neck as a reference.

"But Mi-"

"No buts, Leo. I want to see you not have control for once, you know that. I am not changing my mind."

The leader in blue hissed, giving his mate the stink-eye. "You are going to be punished for this."

"Hehe...is that supposed to be a threat?" Mikey asked, his grin growing even wider.

Before Leonardo could answer, Raphael's mouth was right in front of his. The one in red began to kiss him,  
teasing the other by licking over his lips a few times before slipping his tongue inside as soon as the eldest  
opened his mouth, as if telling Raph he wanted more.

Raph kissed Leo thoroughly before pulling away only to leave kisses along Leo's jaw line and down to his  
forest green neck. He licked a certain spot on Leo's neck, kissing it before he began to suck on it, leaving  
a mark in his place.

That was enough for all of them. The four brothers were slightly panting from the heated kiss even though  
only two of them were a part of it. They are too excited to go on. It's time for some fun...fun that they will  
never forget.

* * *

Soon, all of the turtle's gear was taken off and tossed to the side into a pile, being forgotten as the four  
readied themselves.

Since this was Donatello's first time being entered, or so Raphael thought, Raphael had the younger  
turtle suck on his large fingers, coating them with saliva before bringing his attention to his soon-to-be  
mate's tight hole.

The hot-headed ninja made Don get down on the floor on his hands and knees and used the saliva as a  
lubricant, moving his finger around the outside of Don's entrance before slowly pushing one digit in.  
Close to them were Leo and Mikey, who just went right into it. Michelangelo preferred being readied,  
but Leonardo did say he would be punished after all, so he just shoved his cock into the smaller form right  
from the start.

Raphael rolled his eyes at the leader's antics, but figured that after a while, he would be doing the same thing.  
After all, he is the type that likes to be rough, not gentle. With that said, he had to try to control himself this  
time. He didn't want to hurt Donnie..not too much, anyway..

A few seconds after Raphael began to pump his finger in and out, he added a second finger, getting high off of  
the sounds the other was making. "Fuck, Don...ya sound too damn good!" He said, it taking all of his strength  
not to pull his fingers out and thrust into Donatello right then.

"Hey Raphael," Leo said, who now had Mikey riding him in his lap. "Lets bring them closer too. We wouldn't  
want them to feel neglected in any way."

"Heh...ya took da words right outta my mouth." The emerald green reptile replied, a pleased grin on his face.

Leonardo then moved the youngest off of his lap, still remaining inside of him as he got even closer to Don  
and Raph.

Before Don and Mikey could have some fun together as well as with them, Raphael removed his fingers from  
Donnie's warmth, aligning his cock with the twitching opening and pushing it in quickly to get the first wave of  
pain out of the way.

Donatello tensed up for a moment, noting that being penetrated hurt more this time because of Raphael being  
larger than the smallest sibling. "Ya okay, Don?" Raphael asked, Donnie thinking that it was nice of him to  
care.

"Y-yes, I'm fine.."

"Good...cause I may get wild.." He finished, placing Don in his lap. He waited as Leo pressed Mikey  
against the brainiac, telling them to kiss which they started to do with no hesitation at all. That is when Raphael  
and Leonardo began to thrust, pushing up into their mates. Mikey and Donnie's cocks were out and as their  
bodies moved, their erections met, causing them both to moan out in pleasure as they rubbed together  
vigorously.

Precum squirted out as Mikey moved one hand to both of their erections, using fast strokes to pump them  
both at the same time.

This got the two larger turtles excited, resulting in them moving in and out of the others at a faster pace,  
churring in dominance with each thrust. They all released their seed in no time, but their fun didn't end there.  
It was time to change their positions.

In the heat of the moment, Raphael and Leonardo didn't think being together would be all that bad anymore,  
but they still fought each other for dominance, wrestling to see who the stronger of the two was. In the  
end, Raphael came out on top, so Leonardo kept his word and played the submissive role.

They were all connected, feeling like one as Mikey dominated Don, Leo dominated Mikey, and Raphael was  
at the end, dominating Leo. Leonardo is not as fragile as Donatello is, so Raphael wasted no time at all,  
plunging into the depths of his eldest brother. This was it, no holding back. Raph would show Leo what he is  
really made of!

Right away, the strongest of the four began to thrust in and out of Leo's ass viciously and the forest green  
turtle had to admit to himself, even though he wasn't going to say it out loud any time soon, it felt good  
and he was enjoying the fierce pounding. Leo pushed back into his brother as Raphael thrusted his hips  
forward, penetrating the leader even more.

Any kind of force the largest brothers were creating, the other two could feel as well, enjoying the moment  
just as much. As Michelangelo pulled his cock in and out of his brainiac brother, he left soft kisses along the  
back of Donatello's neck, which sent shivers down the olive green mutant's spine.

The four continued their movements until they all relieved themselves for the second time, Michelangelo  
reaching under Donatello to grab his cock and pump it along with all of their thrusts. When they all came,  
the brothers pulled out of each other, panting and trying to catch their breath. They figured it was time  
for a shower, knowing that if Splinter came home to this smell in the morning, he would know what had  
happened.

While they were all inside the bathroom together, Raphael started up a conversation, lathering up Don's  
plastron with soap. "So, Donnie...since ya had me an Mikey so far...who is betta?"

"Well...you're both very good in your own way, but you know my heart really belongs to you. Michelangelo  
did improve since his first time, though. He wasn't as hesitant." Don finished, saying something he was  
supposed to keep a secret. "Did I just say that out loud?"

His question was answered by the look on Raphael's face. Murder was written all over his features and  
directed at the youngest who immediately began to run. "YA LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YA TAKE DON'S  
VIRGINITY!"

The sea green turtle squealed in fear, dodging as an enraged Raphael sent a punch right at his face.  
"WHEN I GET YA, YER REALLY GONNA BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" Mikey heard as he hurried out of the  
bathroom...

* * *

The end!

Who wants me to write a one-shot about what Raphael does to Mikey when he catches him...? Hehehehehe...XD

Tell me in your reviews~


	4. Author's note

Hello, everyone who has read this story thus far. Like the title reads, this is an author's note.

I am just typing this up to say that since some of you reviewed telling me that you would like me to write about what Raph does to Mikey, I am going to do that.

Bear with me, though. I am working on the next chapter to Who is he now? first(You should check it out. It's good, really c:) Once I finish the chapter and update the story, I will write about what happens to Mikey.

What am I going to do to the poor little guy? You will have to wait and find out...MUWAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHOHOHO!

Anyway, I thank all of you that reviewed this story. I love reviews and in turn love you guys -blows kisses to all of you- Take care!


End file.
